Senyata
by Azureila
Summary: Kita akhirnya tahu, bahwa kita tidak selalu tahu. Sefragmen aktualisasi diri. Mello, Near.


**Senyata**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Yang saya miliki hanyalah konstruksi fanfic ini.

**Summary**: Kita akhirnya tahu, bahwa kita tidak selalu tahu. Sefragmen aktualisasi diri. Mello, Near.

**Warning**: Abstrak, tanpa _timeline_ maupun _setting_ yang konkret. Silahkan ditafsirkan sesuai alur yang ada ;)

* * *

Jangan tergesa sertakan prediksi pada ekspektasi. Kau mungkin kecewa pada hasil, melampaui keharusanmu melihat proses.

Baginya, _**dia**_ berbeda. Brilian. Membuat penasaran.

Tak adil jika menganggap akibat tercipta tanpa didahului sebab. Tentu saja, atensinya tertawan karena usaha. Usaha yang dalam diam diapresiasi, dinanti, diterima dengan percikan afeksi.

Hanya saja, bicara gamblang bukan cara mereka mengakui eksisnya atraksi. Sesederhana itu.

* * *

Orang itu pernah berkata, "Di kehidupan lalu, aku seorang penyihir. Terkuat. Tak tertebak."

Dia mengulum senyum. Jemarinya memintal rambut, analisis meluncur. "Mungkin saja. Terkuat. Sulit diterka, tapi selalu berharap dimengerti."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus. "Asumsi kosong."

"Bukan," bantahnya pelan. "Intuisi."

Saling menyetujui bukan cara mereka menjalin koneksi. Argumentasi lebih dipilih demi kelangsungan ikatan. Sejenak biasa berkata-kata, kemudian berdebat sengit, lain waktu saling menginvestigasi. Memeriksa, apakah ucapan benar dimaknai, apakah maksud dipahami tanpa kesalahan interpretasi.

Hingga suatu hari, si pemikir intuitif mendadak pergi.

Namun, pemahaman terbenam di wajah_**nya**_; seperti dahi tanpa kerutan otot, seperti alis yang tetap lurus, seperti hidung yang menghirup stabil, seperti dua sisi bibir yang melengkungkan senyum tipis, seperti mata yang jernih membaca pesan penunjuk:

_Kau tidak selalu tahu, tapi kau pasti bisa._

_**Dia**_ tertawa dalam hening, lalu segera berlari. Berani juara, pertama-tama, adalah mengakui bahwa tak ada langkah yang sia-sia.

* * *

Ada banyak jenis keajaiban di dunia, namun tanpa penaklukan, selamanya ia akan liar bermain di alam rekaan. Keajaiban akan sukar dimengerti jika tak ada yang cukup mampu mendudukkannya; menitiskannya dalam cara yang manusia bisa pahami. Tiap keajaiban perlu satu penyihir untuk mewujudkan diri, dan _**dia**_ telah lulus uji.

Bukan karena _**dia**_ bisa hidup selamanya. Bukan karena _**dia**_ sosok yang tahu segala.

Tetapi karena _**dia**_ benar-benar percaya.

Itulah, itulah inti dari satu rahasia kehidupan, yang bernama keajaiban.

* * *

Sejumput rambut berhenti dipintal kala tiba di ruas kedua telunjuk. Perlahan, wajah pemiliknya mendarat di telapak tangan, menopang seulas senyum lega.

"Bagaimana bisa?" dia bertanya, pendar di kedua bola matanya.

"Bukan intuisi," tegas_**nya**_ pada tatapan pertama.

Napasnya teratur. Dia menunggu.

Tidak patah, meski agak terengah, pencari tunggalnya menjawab mantap, "Aku tidak selalu tahu. Tapi aku yakin bisa menemukanmu."

* * *

Jangan selalu sematkan prediksi pada ekspektasi. Kebenaran bisa mengejutkan—lebih dari yang semula kauharapkan.

Apa pun pertanyaanmu, apa pun jawaban dari pencarianmu, cukup ingat bahwa tak ada jalan buntu. Kau mungkin hanya belum siap terkejut. Sesederhana itu.

_**Dia**_ mengerti, saat dia pergi mencari—bertindak karena dan demi si pemikir—ini bukan lagi tentang kompetisi. Dia mencari sejauh ini demi menggenggam lagi sebuah kepingan diri, yang akan hilang jika harapan lenyap dan komunikasi mati.

Hal terbaik dari pencarian pribadi ini, pada akhirnya, adalah pemahaman total—bahwa keajaiban, sesungguhnya, senyata usaha yang menyertai.

.

.

**.**

"Selamat datang."

_**(—**__**kembali**__, di rumah)_

"Hmph—"

_(Aku (akan) __**pulang**__)_

Sehela napas, dipungkas pijar mata sebiru langit,

"—sudah jelas, bukan?"

_((berkali-kali lagi) untuk__**mu**__)_

**_._**

_._

_._

**FINIS**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Senangnya bisa pulang ke fandom ini! Sepertinya banyak nama-nama penulis baru, ya. Salam kenal! :D

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, saya menonton ulang _anime_ Card Captor Sakura. Kalian mungkin ingat Eriol, titisan Clow Reed si penyihir. Baik Mello maupun Eriol disuarakan oleh Nozomu Sasaki. Jadilah terpikir untuk membuat asosiasi karakter Mello dengan penyihir. Sepertinya seru kalau suatu saat bikin _crossover _Death Note x Card Captor Sakura, hehehe..._  
_

Seperti biasa, komentar, kritik, dan saran diterima via _review_! Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
